The Stupidest DBZ Fic EVER!!
by LunaCross
Summary: What's wrong with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha? Well the Z fighters aren't gonna waste anytime... KICKIN THEM TO THE CURB!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Stupidest DBZ fic EVER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I WANNA OWN TRUNKS!! But I can't so here's your PRECIOUS FIC!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!  
PS: I'm actually a much better writer with the descriptions and word phrasing and the hey hey hey, but I just felt like being stupid and ramble.  
PPS: My first DBZ fic, not my first fic ever!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and the birds were singing. Everyone was in a good mood, especially Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.  
Trunks was sitting on the porch with Trunks... you know, Trunks and Trunks.. they're the same person, only... different ages... since mirai Trunks... Oh come on people you know this!! Anyway... Trunks was with CHIBI Trunks on the porch because Bulma had to help her father with something. Vegeta walked out onto the porch in his styling green pants and pink "Badman" shirt. ^_^ Hell yea boy, now that's style right there! I haven't seen anyone with as much style as Vegeta. The pink shirt, the green pants, the khakis and the yellow sweater, the blue Saiyan Armor... it's all good, he's like a model in a catalog. And pose, pose pose pose! Whoa! Sorry I'm ramblin again... I tend to do that sometimes, I'll get back to... umm.. oh yea! Trunks and.. ok I know what happened.  
So Vegeta walks onto the porch and says...  
"Trunks, I want to give you some advice on life. First of all-" Vegeta was inturrupted by someone screaming insanely.  
Krilllin ran by trying to grope his smooth shiny head, "I'm going insane, I'm gonna pull my hair out!!"  
Vegeta sweatdropped a little then turned back to Trunks, "First of all, don't smoke crack." With that, he walked off the porch and flew away to become the greatest fighter in the world which I think is pretty useless since no one is threatening them at the time but that's Vegeta I guess!  
Trunks gaped at his father, he was something else.  
  
  
Goku, Gohan and Tien were flying over a city lookin for this giant creature dinger that was terrorizing that City with No Name.  
Tien glanced down and saw a giant group of people scattering from the amusment park. He couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "Hahaha, look at them all! They're like little fleas!" He started laughing so hard all three eyes were watering.  
Goku placed his hand on Gohan's head, "Son, don't ever smoke weed. Promise?"  
"I promise, dad." Gohan tried not to make it look like he was staring at Tien but it was kind of hard since he usually doesn't laugh his ass off like he was doing at the moment.  
"Oh man," Tien wiped his eyes, "That's too good, did you see that guys? They looked like a bunch of roaches scattering when someone turns on the light." He sighed happily and floated there looking pleased for no reason.  
"Uh.. Tien, aren't you gonna help save the city?" Goku inquired.  
Tien looked up utterly confuzzled, "Save? Oh yea! Hehe, I forgot all about that!" He glanced down, "But it's so far away, I'll just use that thingy I learned when I made a feeble attempt to stop Cell!" He placed his hands in a triangle and concentrated. Then all the explosions and the light and the "help me!" happened and the world was saved once again, thanks to the Z fighters!!  
  
Piccolo paced casualy around Kame's place looking down at the Earth. He saw Tien laughing like a maniac at the scattering people, Krillin trying to rip his hair out, and the four super Saiyans confused by the two of them.  
"I just hope Yamcha doesn't do anything stupid." The namek thought, glancing behind him at Yamcha talking with the floaty cat thingy with the helium voice. (*giggles* that thing is cute!! what's its name?) The woman-fearing fighter looked over at Piccolo and jogged over to him.  
"Hey Picco, hows things down on Earth?"  
Piccolo sighed, "Call me Picco again, boy, and you'll regret it."  
Yamcha laughed, "Oh, sorry there Picco- lo." Out of no where, Yamcha did a double piroutte, grabbed his crotch and did the Michael Jackson yell. From somewhere, "Billie Jean" started playing and Yamcha somehow knew all the dances to the song. He ended his dance with a classic moonwalk, grabbed his crotch again and held his hand out to Piccolo.  
All the namek could do was stare at him wide-eyed. He took a few steps backwards then spun around and ran. He was almost as scared as he was when he met up with Cell.  
  
Piccolo jumped off the platform and flew as fast as he could to Master Roshi's house where Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Roshi, Ola, Choatza (sp), Chi Chi, and Bulma were all sitting around the table.  
Trunks was the first to speak, "What's wrong with Krillin?"  
"What's wrong with Krillin?" Goku asked, "What's wrong with Tien? He was laughing the hardest I've ever seen him."  
"Well the both of them couldn't have been half as bad as Yamcha and his Michael Jackson dance." Piccolo brushed his cape behind him and sat down.  
"Well I say that we should beat all three of them to the ground, that should knock some sense into those imbociles." It's kind of obvious who said that.  
After two hours of arguing and planning, everyone in the house had agreed on one plan... Vegeta's plan to beat them into the ground.  
"So it's agreed, let's beat them, but not too hard." Trunks said.  
  
That's all I gots so far, but I promise I will add onto this story if I feel like people are actually reading it. So give me a review, good, bad, confuzzle, I don't care!! ^_^ 


	2. The conclusion

The Stupidest DBZ fic EVER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I WANNA OWN TRUNKS!! But I can't so here's your PRECIOUS FIC!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!  
PS: I'm actually a much better writer with the descriptions and word phrasing and the hey hey hey, but I just felt like being stupid and ramble.  
PPS: My first DBZ fic, not my first fic ever!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The four super saiyans and Piccolo stood on a cliff watching for Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin who were set to arrive at any moment.  
"Now, before we start," Goku said, "Just make sure you're not too rough with them. They're our friends and we want them to actually survive."  
The others, other than Vegeta, nodded in agreement. The arrogant saiyan stood with his arms crossed staring out into space. What's he thinking? Who knows?  
Suddenly, they heard singing coming from down below them. They all looked over the cliff and saw Tien, Yamcha and Krillin dancing around dressed like hippies throwing flowers around.  
"This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius!" Krillin sang, and we all know he can't sing. Tien and Yamcha skipped around with the arms linked in a dosey do style.  
"I hope we're not too late to fight off, whatever's making them act like this." Trunks said very scared of what was happening.  
"Well, we can't stand around all day and watch them," Gohan said getting ready to fight, "Let's get them!" He jumped off the cliff and flew down towards the three messed up fighters. Everyone else had no choice but to follow. Well of course they had a choice, they could have just stood on the cliff and watched Gohan kick some ass but they chose not to since they were in this together.  
Tien loooked up and saw everyone standing nearby, "Hey guys, you wanna join us? We were just about to have the most fun we've ever had in our lives!"  
"That's enough!" Vegeta yelled, "I always knew you guys were a little messed up, but this crosses the line-"  
"No," Krilin interrupted, "This crosses the line." He drew a line with his foot and stepped over it.  
Vegeta tried to control his anger, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I am going to beat it out of your system, and then maybe you'll be somewhat normal for a change!"  
"That's right," Goku chimed in, "You guys are being a bad influence on Trunks and Gohan. You guys are making it seem like drugs are cool, when they're not."  
"Drugs?" Yamcha looked up confused, "We're not doing drugs Goku."  
"Well then what are you doing?"  
"We're just really happy! And we read about the sixties and wanted to bring them back!"  
"The sixties?!" Piccolo yelled, "Michael Jackson was from the eighties."  
"Well, we're bringing back all the decades! Pretty soon we're gonna be swing dancing and celebrating the end of World War One!" Tien smiled.  
Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo all sweatdropped as one. The stared at the three... weirdos, like they had each sprouted a new eye. They stared at them in silence for about three minutes, then Trunks was the first to speak up.  
"This has got to be, the stupidest thing that has ever happened to us... ever!"  
Vegeta sighed, "I've seen stupider." He glanced sideways at Goku who continued to stare at Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.  
Gohan looked up, "So, what are we going to do now?"  
Vegeta clenched his fist, "I say we continue out our plan and beat these imbociles into the ground."  
Krillin looked up at Vegeta, "Hey wait a minute, you don't need to do that, I suddenly feel... normal!"  
Tien looked at himself, "Hey yea, so do I!"  
"Me too!" Yamcha picked some flowers out of his hair. The three at them looked around then back at the Z fighters. The glanced at eachother then down at their clothes.  
"We better go to Master Roshi's house and change before I turn fruity." Tien said. With that, the three of them nodded and flew off towards Master Roshi's house, off towards the sunset.  
"Well how about that!" Goku chimed in, "I guess we didn't have to fight after all." He laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head. Gohan couldn't help but join in. Trunks looked over at them, then smiled and chuckled. Vegeta scowled at them laughing.  
Well, because you know Ol' Vegeta, well, he just wasn't gonna laugh like the rest of them. He had his ways of not ever smilin unless he was gonna fight. But that day, something inside of him just clicked, he couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of them. Which caused Piccolo to start laughing along with them. And so, the Z fighters laughed while Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin returned to normal and continued on with their lives.  
  
So you see folks... the moral of the story is... Don't Ever Try to Relive a Decade! People will think, and I promise that they will think, that you are on crack!  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
